The existence of lighting control systems aimed at color control is well-established for professional users, especially for theater settings, but it is becoming common for users of commercial and residential lighting systems to desire the same functionality. However, existing control systems, such as those that use DMX or DALI controllers or wireless controllers such as Zigbee or Bluetooth controllers, are often complex to configure, relatively expensive and require additional wiring (e.g., CAT5 cable) to control the color, color temperature and intensity of the light. This invention addresses the need for an inexpensive controller using a standard phase or 0-10V wall dimmer to achieve color mixing, color temperature control of white light, and also the light intensity (dimming) of the controllable fixture. Independent control of the dimming and color features of the light fixtures may be achieved.